The Ugly Duckling
by Sora Kagane
Summary: Rin adalah seorang anak yang jelek dan juga culun, dia tidak disukai oleh teman temennya bahkan kakaknya sendiri malu memiliki adik seperti dia bagaimanakah cerita Rin? silakan baca ya maaf kalo abal soalnya admin baru xD don't like don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Ugly duckling

halo saya saya admin baru di fandom ini

saya baru belajar bikin cerita jadi harap dimaklumi ya kalo jelek xD

Warnig:gaje, miss typo, abal, dan sebagainya xD

Disclaimer: vocaloid dan Semua char di Fanfiction ini adalah Milik Yamaha Corporation, saya hanya memakai/ meminjam semua char disini saya bukan pemilik Vocaloid *yaiyalah xD kalo punya saya udah saya jadiin Anime xD*

Don't like don't read ^_^

=The Ugly Girl=

"Hei kurang gizi bawa ini"

"heh aku juga punya nama tau jangan seenaknya dong"

"sudahlah bawa saja"

hai namaku Kagahime Rin

"hei kurang gizi cepatlah"

"iya iya"

ya penampilan ku memang membuat semua orang yang melihat ku menjadi il-feel,bayangkan saja badanku kurus bahkan kelewat kurus,tubuh ku pendek,kulitku gelap,aku memakai kacamata dengan frame tebal,rambutku bisa dibilang tidak terawat,badanku kelewat pendek untuk ukuran anak SMA

"BRUK"

aku menabrak seseorang

"Aduh"

aku meringis kesakitan

"kalau jalan liat liat dong dasar"

"hei seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu bodoh"

aku balik memarahinya,aku kembali membawa buku buku ku yang berserakan akibat terjatuh tadi anak anak yang ada disana semuanya menatapku,entah tatapan apa benci,jijik,aneh,kasihan entah lah di sekolah ini aku memang dikenal kasar,tapi jangan ragukan otak ku dari aku kelas 1 SD sampai sekarang 1 SMA aku selalu jadi juara 1 di kelasku,aku selalu disayang oleh guru guru ku karena nilai ku yang bagus tapi sebaliknya aku dibenci oleh semua teman temanku,ralat,semua murid di sekolah itu karena aku tidak mempuyai teman di sekolah itu, tidak satupun

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KRINGGGGGGGGG

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi,aku harap jemputan ku sudah datang,ya sepertinya sudah terlihat disana ada gerombolan murid perempuan mengerumuni sesuatu,seperti semut mengerumuni gula aku langsung menuju kerumunan itu dan menarik orang yan sedang jadi pusat perhatian itu

"aduh duhduh Rin pelan pelan dong"

"ah Rinto-sama mau kemana jangan pergi dong"

aku muak mendengar suara murid murid perempuan itu

"sudah dulu ya semuanaya nanti kita ketemu lagi ya,bye"

ya dia kakak ku Kagahime Rinto,dia bisa dibilang laki laki impian bagi semua wanita,dia itu sudah pintar,tampan,baik kulitnya pun putih dam mulus pokoknya hal hal yang sempurna ada di dia deh

"Rin pelan pelan dong sakit nih tanganku"

"kalau tidak cepat kau mau merasakan tinju ku ini"

kataku sambil menunjuk kan kepalan tanganku

"iya iya aku kan bisa jalan sendiri,pendek "

"BUK"

tinjuku mendarat di perut saudaraku itu

"aduh"

Rinto meringis kesakitan,aku mengambil kunci mobil yang ada ditangannya dan lansung masuk ke dalam mobil beberapa saat kemudian Rinto masuk mobil juga aku menyerahkan kunci itu kepada Rinto

"Mau kemana kita?"

aku bertanya kepada Rinto karena jalan yang diatempuh berbeda dengan jalan pulang yang biasanya

"ke tempat keuarga kita,di kota Voloid" -Gk elit banget namanya-

"ohh"

aku hanya ber oh ria dan memasang headseat di telinga ku

"ya kita sudah sampai"

aku langsung turun dari jadi kami akan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Akita

''ayo masuk ka-san,tou-san,dan Lenka ada didalam"

ya aku punya kakak satu lagi,dan dia jug sesempurna Rinto namanya Lenka Kagahime dia itu sangat cantik dan wanita yang ramah berbeda dengan ku

"Hei rin"

Lenka ternyata ada di depan rumah keluarga Akita,dia sedang bersama Neru, itu orang yang sangat menjengkelkan ya kalian akan tau apa maksud perkataan ku itu

"eh Rin,kok kamu tidah tambah tambah ya tingginya sejak dua tahun yang lalu,saat kau SMP kelas 2"

nah kalian mengerti kan Lenka pun tidak membela ku begitupun Rinto,huh aku bingung dengan keluarga ku ini kenapa sih mereka tidak membelaku adik mereka sendiri.

Huh aku mulai muak dengan kata kata Neru jadi aku masuk saja disana ada ka-san,tou-san dan juga orang tua Neru,kami akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tua Neru,huh aku paling tidak suka dengan pesta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Home

Huh akhirnya aku pulang juga,walau pun sudah larut malam tapi tak apa yang penting aku di paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya pesta,atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak suka berkumpul dengan orang selama pesta di rumah keluarga Akita tadi aku hanya duduk di pojok walau pun Lenka sudah menyuruhku untuk bergabung aku tidak mau,aku lebih suka baik aku tidur lagi pula besok adalah hari minggu aku mau bangun siang saja deh besok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BESOKNYA

"Hoam"aku melihat jam,ternyata sudah jam 9,lebih baik aku mandi tiba saat aku lewat di depan kamar ka-san aku mendengar suara Rinto,karena penasaran aku mendengarnya lebih lanjut

"Ka-san,aku tidak mau lagi menjemput Rin ke sekolahnya"

"kenapa Rinto?itukan pekerjaan yang mudah dan kau kan juga sudah lama melakukannya"

"Tapi ka-san apakah ka-san tidak sadar,aku dan Rin itu orang melihat kami berjalan berdua mereka pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau kami itu saudara ka-san tau kan kalau..." "

Apakah kau malu jika dilihat orang sedang bersama dengan Rin?"

"Apa?"

"Ka-san tanya,apakah aku malu menjemput adikmu itu?"

"Bu bu buk bukannya begitu tapi...tapi ka-san taukan maksudku maksudku akh... Sudahlah "

tanpa sadar air mata ku mengalir membasahi pipiku hati ku rasanya sakit sekali mengetahui bahwa kakak ku yang kukagumi itu ternyata malu memiliki adik seperti ku,aku berlari tak tau kaki ku membawa ku kemana

Akhirnya disini lah aku di halaman belakang ya aku memang sering kesini,dari tadi aku terus managis pasti mataku bengkak menambah buruk penampilanku

"sudah jangan menangis lagi"

tiba tiba aku mandengar suara seseorang saat aku berbalik aku melihat Lenka dengan penampilan nya yang sempurna itu

"semua tidak akan berubah kalau hanya kau pakai untuk menangis lebih baik waktumu itu kau gunakan untuk berusaha menjadi lebih baik dari pada menangis"

aku pun memeluk kakak ku itu

"iya aku tau"

aku menangis di pelukan Lenka tunggu bagaimana Lenka bisa tau aku disini

"kenapa kau...hiks.. bisa tau...hiks...kalau aku...hiks...ada di sini"

tanya ku di sela sela tangisanku

"Tentu saja aku tau kau kan paling suka halaman belakang mana mungkin aku tidak mengenal adik ku sendiri?"

"arigatou"

kata kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutku,Lenka sangat baik padaku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di kamar

Seharian aku haya mengrung diri dikamar bahkan aku tidak sarapan atau pun makan siang * kuat bener *

'Lenka benar aku harus bisa berubah, bagaimana caranya?'

aku bertanya dalam hati

"Rin waktunya makan malam kau harus makan sayang"

terdengar suara ka-san memanggilku di depan pintu,ya benar juga aku kan harus makan juga lagi pula aku sudah lapar karena tidak makan apa apa dari pagi

"iya ka-san"

akhirnya aku menjawab ka-san

"ya sudah kalu begitu ka-san tuggu di bawah ya"

"ya"

'hm sepertinya aku punya ide'

pikirku

Di ruang makan

"Ka-san,tou-san boleh tidak aku tinggal bersama paman Kyoteru di kota Voca?"

"Apa?"

semua yang ada di meja makan itu terkejut

"Memangnya kenapa Rin kau mau pindah kesana?" ka-san bertanya padaku

"tidak apa apa kan,lagi pula aku juga sudah "

kata ku memohon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BERSAMBUNG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

huwaaaaaaaa ceritanya gaje amat ya maafkan Sora kalo masih banyak typo ya -_-v soalnya baru belajar

dan review please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

halo mina Sora balik nih gomen ya kalo chapter yang kali ini pendek soalnya ngebut bikinnya ^_^

Rin:ngebut apa males?

Me:hmmmm mungkin dua duanya #plak

Rin: hoi Sora kenapa peranku disini menyedihkan sekali TT^TT

Me: kerena saya ingin menistakan mu #plak

Rin: jahat amat TT^TT

Me: saya memang jahat, baru tau ya?

Rin: TT^TT

yaudah bales Review dulu deh

Kuro Rei-chan:

Arigatou...arigato...arigatou

Sora bakal berjuang deh buat Fic ini ^_^

Xinon :

hemm terimakasih ya atas kritikannya Sora akan terus berjuang arigatou... arigatou... arigatou... ^_^

TasyaMarvell:

terimakasih atas kritiknya Sora akan terus berjuang ^_^ Arigatou... arigatou... arigatou

Ugly duckling

= Changing =

"Ka-san,tou-san boleh tidak aku tinggal bersama paman Kyoteru di kota Voca?"

"Apa?"

semua yang ada di meja makan itu terkejut

"Memangnya kenapa Rin kau mau pindah kesana?"

"Tidak apa apa kan,lagi pula aku juga sudah "

kata ku memohon

"Kumohon hanya 3 bulan kok ya ya ya?"

aku masih tetap memohon kepada orang tua ku

"Lagipula kan sekolah libur"

"Tapi Rin..."

"Aku akan menjaga diri kok,disana ,kumohon"

Aku masih tidak menyerah

"Baiklah"

"Yey" "

"Tapi kita minta persetujuan paman mu dulu ya"

"ok"

'Saatnya menjalankan rencana'

kata ku dalam hati

'Tiga bulan lagi kalian tak akan melihat Rin yang seperti ini lagi'

BESOKNYA

"Rin paman Kyoteru sudah setuju,katanya kapan kau akan berangkat?"

tanya ka-san

"Hmm,bagaimana kalau besok?"

jawabku

"Baiklah siapkan barang barang mu ya "

"Oke ka-san"

'Tok tok tok'

siapa lagi sih itu

"Masuk,tidak dikunci"

ternyata itu Lenka

"Ada apa?"

tanya ku

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Hah?"

jawabku bingung

"Aku tanya,kapan kau berangkat ke kota Voca?"

ternyata hanya itu yang ingin dia bicarakan

"Aku akan berangkat besok"

jawabku malas

"Oh"

"Hanya itu?"

aku bertanya pada Lenka

"Iya memangnya apa lagi?"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi lebih baik kau keluar" *ngusir nih ==" *

aku kembali memandangi layar laptop ku

'HUG'

tiba tiba Lenka memeluk ku dari belakang

"Hati hati ya disana"

huh ada apa ini?kenapa tiba tiba dia memeluk ku dan kenapa dia...menangis?

"Kenapa?"

tanyaku

"Ja ja jangan menagis dong"

Lenka akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya

"Maaf ya"

"Ah iya tak apa kok"

kenapa sih dia ini kenapa tiba tiba menangis?

~Besoknya~

"Itu sudah semuanya Rin?"

tanya kasan kepada ku

"Iya ,barang barangku cuma itu kok"

"Baiklah hati hati ya disana"

"Baik ka-san"

"Kyoteru aku titip anak ku ya"

kata tou-san

"Iya aku akan menjaganya kok"

akhirnya kau berangkat ke kota Voca,perjalannya cukup jauh jadi akhirnya aku tertidur di dalam mobil paman Kyoteru.

"Rin ayo bangun kita sudah sampai"

oh ternyata paman yang membangunkan ku,aku turun dari mobil rumahnya lumayan besar

"Paman tinggal sendirian di sini"

"Ya, begitulah"

ucap paman kepadaku,apa?dia tinggal dirumah yang lumayan besar seperti ini sendirian? Wow

"Ayo masuk"

aku masuk ke rumah paman,rumah yang bagus

"Paman sudah memasangkan jaringan internet kalau kalau kau bosan,dikamarmu sudah paman siapkan komputer "

aku masuk ke kamar ku,disana semuanya ada ya seperti dirumah sendiri ,di sana ada sebuah komputer

'Huh bukannya aku kesini untuk memperbaiki diriku'

*me:ketukang reparasi aja mbak #plak #abaikan *

'Tapi bagaimana caranya?'

aku melihat sekeliling kamar dan pandangan ku tertuju pada komputer yang ada di kamarku

"Bodohnya aku"

aku mulai mengakses ke internet *me:bilang aja google #abaikan *

~BESOKNYA~

"Rin,paman mau ke minimarket kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Hah apa?"

huh dasar paman masa masuk saja tidak ketuk pintu dulu aku jadi kaget jadinya,tapi lumayan juga tadi paman kan mengajak ku ikut ke mini market kebetulan sekali ada barang yang ingin ku beli

"ya aku ikut"

~in Mini Market~

"Hmmm yang mana ya bagusnya?"

aku memilih milih pencerah wajah yang ada disana

"Ka-san"

huh apa?aku sudah sering disebut kurang gizi,atau masa mukaku kaya emak emak tidak mungkin kan,aku baru mau berbalik ingin memarahi orang yang tidak sopan itu tapi yang kulihat adalah nak kecil yang sedang menagis. Mungkin dia mencari ibunya

"Ka-san...hiks...hiks"

"Pergi kau anak kecil ibumu tidak ada disini"

aku memarahi anak itu tapi bukanya ke tempat lain dia malah menangis lebih keras lagi,huh ada apa sih dengan anak ini?

"Heh ank kecil sudah kubilang ibumu tidak ada disini,"

barbar?terserah kalian menyebutnya apa,aku tetap tidak mempedulikan anak itu semua orang yang ada disana memperhatikan ku huh aku sudah biasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu aku tidak lama anak ini menangisnya semakin keras jadi mau tidak mau aku megantar anak itu ke kasir *me:emang barang belanjaan mbak #plak * "carikan ibu anak ini"

setelah berkata seperti itu aku langsung meninggalkan kasir

"Kau sudah selesai Rin?"

"Sudah"

"Apa yang kau beli Rin?" tanya paman Kiyoteru

"Hanya beberapa peralatan mandi" jawabku enteng

aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil paman

~DI PERJALANAN~

Di perjalanan kami tidak bicara satu sama lain jadi aku mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Paman"

"Ya ada apa Rin"

"Apakah paman percaya kalau itik buruk rupa bisa berubah menjadi angsa?"

setelah kutanyakan itu paman malah tertawa,apa pertanyaan ku aneh?

"Hehehehe, Rin Rin kau itu sudah besar masa kau masih percaya dongeng seperti itu?ya kalau itu itik buruk rupa akan tetap menjadi itik buruk,tidak mungkin menjadi angsa"

benar juga kata paman

"Hm ya benar juga,tidak mungkin menjadi angsa ya hehehe"a

ku tertawa kecil. Paman melihat ku

"Tapi yang lebih penting dari kecantikan di luar adalah kecantikan dari dalam,jika itik buruk rupa itu memiliki hati yang baik maka dia akan lebih cantik dari pada angsa. Dan apa kau tau apa yang lebih cantik dari angsa? "

"Apa?" tanya ku

"Merak, Merak lebih cantik adari pada angsa, dan jika itik buruk rupa itu memiliki hati yang baik maka dia sama saja dengan Merak" ucap paman sembari tersenyum

"Paman berkata begitu hanya untuk menghiburku saja kan" ucapku

"Tidak paman berkata yang sebenarnya kok"

"Hn, merak ya" ucapku pelan namun sepertinya masih bisa di dengar paman

~To Be Continued~

ni cerita makin tambah aneh deh menurut sora ==", ya sudah lah lagin ini ngebikinnya ngebut -,- dan masih banyak typo gomen nasai mina TT^TT

oiya Sora lagi persiapan untuk Fict baru nih,ada yang mau request genre? genrenya aja ya ^^

dan kata kata terakhir * kayak pengen mati aja -,- * Review please ^_^


End file.
